When A Feather Falls
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Why must she always defy him and why should he care so much? 1 asks himself this when he finds a heavily damaged 7 lying outside the sanctuary. Implied 1x7.
1. Chapter 1

"That blasted girl!"

1 nervously paced the hallways of the ruined sanctuary, his sharp, metal feet clicking faintly on the stone floor and echoing faintly off the crumbling walls. He slammed his staff against the cold marble, doing his best to make the others unaware of his anger. This had nothing to do with them.

But he didn't need to worry about them hearing it. They were all in different rooms and too far away to hear his rantings or care if they did. It was best to just stay out of his way when he was like this.

"Why doesn't she ever listen?" he growled, his sharp metal fingers clenching the smooth aluminum staff tightly. "How many times have I told her? It's dangerous out there!"

The "she" he was referring to was 7. The female stitchpunk had once again ignored his rules and gone out into the emptiness by herself with only a staff she'd fashioned out of rusted shrapnel and wood, to do whatever it was she felt like doing. But she was aware of the danger. He'd repeated himself about it many many times in the presence of her alone and with the others.

She was aware 1 didn't approve of her actions. Maybe that's why she did it. To get back at him, to show him he had no hold on her.

_"You might be the leader but that doesn't make you right. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not your daughter." _

1 sighed. "That girl will be the death of all of us," he stated as he had done many times before. "So reckless, so _foolish_! Doesn't she know what's out there?"

Well of _course_ she did! They _all _did. But, unlike him, she did not care. It wasn't her job to keep them safe. She wasn't the leader.

_To Defend Us. _

But that didn't mean "To be reckless and do whatever you want just to show up the one protecting them."

The eldest Stitchpunk sighed once again as he continued his course down the hall. Sometimes he asked himself why he bothered with her, why he bothered telling her things that she obviously didn't care about, why he bothered _worrying_ about her!

Yes, even though she deliberately disobeyed him and did her own thing he couldn't help worrying about her and hoping she'd come back safe just like all those times before. It was a relief when she did even if he spent the rest of the time afterward telling her not to do it again. But she always did, again and again and again.

.The female obviously didn't care about him or his rules. Quite often he was tempted to just forget about her and more than once had totally given up that she would come back from whatever fool adventure she set out on.

But...

There was also the apparent fact that she had nowhere else to go and would come back, more or less, in one piece. So far she'd been lucky but he felt that one day she would finally either come back a torn up mess with hardly a spark of life left in her pale white frame, or she would never come back at all.

He honestly hoped it would be the former. If that happened maybe she would learn her lesson and finally give up on these silly quests. What was she doing when she went out there anyway?

Oh, scratch that, he didn't want to know.

"Blasted female!" he shouted again, his voice echoing off the church's ruined walls. "Why do I worry about her so much? She's going to be the death of me yet!"

_Oh, you know why, you old fool. You feel you're responsible for her. In fact you __**are**__ responsible for her and the others. They might not like it and you might not like it, but there's nothing you can do about it. It's not like the others are bothering to worry about it. They have complete faith in 7. They know she'll come back. _

"They're not because they're too stupid to," he insisted, though he felt a pang of guilt for saying that. The others weren't stupid. They just weren't him. He was the leader after all, which meant all the bad things were dumped on his shoulders by default and that included the the sleepless nights of worrying about beasts breaking down the doors or 7 dying and never returning to the sanctuary.

Stress. Way too much stress.

_Most of it's __**her **__fault too. _

He glanced up at the ceiling, his slanted optics falling on the airplane that had crashed into the roof months ago when the group had first made the Sanctuary their home. Recently it had been shifting, the smooth bottom of the machine scraping noisily against the singled of the ruined roof. The stitchpunk worried that one day it would fall into the sanctuary itself, leaving them exposed to the world and the dangers out there.

Yet another thing to worry about.

_Damn it!_

The sound of a heavy thud brought him out of his thoughts. It was so loud he jumped in surprise and spun around to face the heavy doors of the church, half expecting to see one of those blasted beasts burst into the room and attack him.

But he saw nothing, just a closed door.

The thud had come from _outside_ of those portals.

The stitchpunk froze, listening carefully for the scraping of claws and the low growl of the cat beast. But... he heard nothing. Whatever had caused that sound wasn't a beast, or if it was it was staying silent or had left.

But, what if it _wasn't_ a beast?

1 moved toward the doors, his curiosity getting the best of him. When he reached the door he extended his staff, poking gently at the doors with it. The one on the left opened with a low creak. 1 moved forward and cautiously poked his head out of the partially open door, his senses on alert just in case it had been a beast after all.

But it wasn't. There was nothingssuch as that outside. No horrible clawed creature made of bones and metal with the sole purpose of killing small sack dolls with souls.

But something _else_ was there.

His eyes fell on something sprawled on the top step. A pale figure grasping a sharp spear. He knew who it was right away.

"7?" he called out in a small voice, hoping she'd hear him.

The female stitchpunk did not respond.

Maybe she had not heard him. He called to her again, his voice a little louder. Still nothing.

It became apparent after a moment that she wasn't going to react to his inquiries from where he was. He would have to come to her, despite the danger. He didn't want to do that but he had no other choice.

So.... Against his better judgment, 1 stepped out onto the landing and moved toward her, still quietly calling her name. "7? Answer me, you fool girl!"

But she did not move, the female just stayed where she lay.

This unsettled him. Why wasn't she answering him? What was wrong with her?

Once he was close enough he knelt down beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "7? 7, wake up!" he hissed. He still received no response. "No..." he uttered, feeling panic beginning to set in.

She was dead.

Why hadn't she listened to him? Why did she have to keep on defying him and going out by herself? Why hadn't he done anything to stop her? Why hadn't he ordered _8_ to stop her? If only-

A low moan snapped him back to reality. He looked back down at her and very gently turned her over so he could look at her face. The white fabric was smeared with dust and what looked like motor oil and he saw a small rip on her forehead where whatever she got into a fight with had caught her. A brief glance at her body told him more than he needed to know. She was covered in dirt and more of that oil substance, one of her arms had a huge rip at the seams and looked like it was going to come off.

It was obvious she'd been in a fight and, though she'd probably come out the winner, she hadn't made it through unscathed.

The damage bothered him in more ways than one but he wasn't sure why it did. Part of him was angry about it. But was it because she'd been hurt or because she chosen not to listen to him that caused her to get hurt?

"She should have listened to me," he muttered to himself, looking her over once more. It was clear she wouldn't be getting up for awhile, not with all that damage. He doubted if she could even walk the last few feet to the door by herself, not that anyone who was unconscious could do such a thing anyway, which meant somebody would have to carry her in and the only person around to do that was himself.

He wasn't sure he could.

Suddenly 1 heard a scraping sound coming from nearby. He looked up from 7, panic starting to set in again but it was nothing. Only some rocks settling. He sighed in relief and looked back down at the female stitchpunk.

Well she wasn't going to move on her own. He couldn't exactly leave her out in the open until she regained consciousness, who knew what would happen to her if he did? He had no other choice but to carry her in himself.

So, very carefully, he slid his arms under her body and lifted her off the stone steps. She was actually surprisingly light which he hadn't been expecting at all. Maybe he figured since she was such a warrior she'd weigh more. It looked like he was wrong.

After making sure he wouldn't drop her he turned back to the door and carried her inside.

Once they were both safely inside the sanctuary 1 pushed the door shut then carried 7 to the infirmary, muttering to himself the entire way. "Such foolish actions," he mumbled, staring at her unconscious face. "Such utterly foolish actions. If she had listened to me this never would have happened. Why must she be so defiant?"

Well once she was conscious and repaired 1 was going to give her a little talking to. Maybe now he could convince her to stay inside where it was safe. Who was he kidding? The moment she was her old self again she'd just go out and do it all over again and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"She won't listen to me anyway," he said out loud. The eldest stitchpunk studied her face for a moment. It looked so different this way. It almost seemed, vulnerable... there was no trace of that open defiance of the rebellious light in her optics he was used to seeing. She seemed delicate in this state. It was a little unsettling.

Well no matter. In a few days she'd be her old self again. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

By then 1 had reached the infirmary. "5? 2?" he called, stepping through the curtain into the room. "Are you in here?"

But the room was empty.

"Where are those two?" he asked himself then remembered they'd gone up into the watch tower to work on the telescope. They wouldn't be down for awhile.

He was tempted to go up and get them but that would take too long and he didn't want 7 to stay in the state she was in for too long. Who knew what could happen if she was like this for an extended period of time? She might wind up losing her arm.

He stood in the doorway a moment, weighing his options. He could ask the twins to repair her but they were too busy cataloging things in the church library and it would take him forever to find them. 6 was too busy working on those fool drawings of his and wouldn't know how to fix someone even if you paid him. As for 8... 8 might accidentally break her or worse.

He would have to do it. How hard could it be? If 2 and 5 could do it it couldn't be _that _complicated.

1 crossed the room and gently laid 7 down on the table, then turned and scanned the space for the sewing needle 2 and 5 used. He spotted it, leaning against the wall next to a spool of tan colored thread. That could work.

Stepping forward he collected the items then headed back to the table.

Carefully he threaded the needle then turned to face 7. But he didn't do anything. He just stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

How was he going to sew that rip shut without doing it wrong? What if he sewed it on awkwardly and it fell off when she got into a fight? What if he started fixing her and she woke up and stabbed him with the needle because she thought he was trying to kill her?

"Don't be silly," he told himself. "She would never think that."

But how was he so sure? They didn't exactly get along. She might think he would _want _to kill her. Or not. She'd probably mock him and tell him he didn't have the guts to do it.

1 shook his head, sending the thought fluttering away. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things. He turned back to 7 and her injury.

He paused a moment then very carefully inserted the needle into the white fabric that made up her body.

She let out a squeak as if he's hurt her and he nearly dropped the needle. 1 looked at her face, but she didn't seem to be conscious. Maybe she'd only been dreaming...

Still...

He waved his hand in front of her face. "7?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

She didn't respond.

1 sighed. 7 hadn't woken up after all. With that confirmed he once again inserted the needle, being much more careful this time.

It was slow going and he found he had to pull the thread out a few times when he discovered he'd messed up but finally he managed to sew up the rip. The stitchpunk was just finishing the repair of her arm when a voice spoke up behind him. "What are you doing?"

Not expecting it, 1 gasped in surprise, his body jumping slightly. He dropped the needle onto the floor then spun to face the speaker. 2 stood by the curtain, watching him.

For a moment neither said anything. The two eldest stitchpunks just stared at each other. Finally 1 spoke. "How long have you been standing there?" he demanded. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on people?"

For a moment 2 didn't respond. He stayed where he was, studying the older stitchpunk so carefully 1 began to feel nervous. Then the shorter stitchpunk's optics fell on the figure on the table. When 1 realized where his comrade was looking he too turned his attention on 7.

Without a word 2 walked over to the table and stood beside 1, his hand running on the newly applied seams on 7's left shoulder and arm. He smiled. "You did rather well, for someone who isn't skilled in tailoring," he said.

1 didn't know how to respond to that so instead he explained why he was in there with her instead. "I found the fool girl outside," he replied his voice giving off a nervous note. "I carried her in here but I didn't remember you and 5 where busy until I got here-" he noticed 2 was smiling at him. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing," 2 said, looking back at 7. He noticed the dirt and lighter tears in the fabric, damage 1 hadn't gotten to yet. "I'll finish up here."

1 smirked. "Well good," he said. He headed toward the curtain exit. "and when that fool girl wakes up tell her I wish to speak with her, alone."

2 nodded. 1 stepped out of the room without another word. 2 smiled to himself then reached down and picked up the needle. "You always have things to say to her, old friend," he said, beginning to work on another, more shallow tear. "But something tells me this time might have a different outcome..."

_A/N_

_I have no idea. I honestly don't. It was just a minor burst of creativity in my head. I'm not sure how well it worked. Were they basically in character or did I fail epicly at it? Should I do anything more with this or let it be? _


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

7 woke to find herself staring at a wooden ceiling with strange objects hanging down from it. Confusion came over her and she blinked a few times before she realized that she was lying on the table in the infirmary.

_Huh? How did I get here?_

7 thought back to the very last thing she remembered.

She'd fallen unconscious just outside the church doors, her injured body sprawling across the cold stone steps. She'd been trying to get back home but had been unable to take another step because of the extent of her injuries as well as exhaustion. When she'd gone down the last thing she remembered thinking was she would never make it.

So what happened? Had somebody heard her and brought her inside? Is that why she was in the infirmary now or had she been so delusional that she'd actually come inside after all and made it there only to collapse on the floor?

For some reason she thought of 5. It must have been him. There was no way she could have done this herself and he seemed the most obvious choice for it.

And who else would it be? 5 was always worried about her and always checked to see when she'd come back. Once she'd found him sitting outside the door waiting for her, much to 1's open discontent. Yes, it had to be him.

She smiled at the thought.

The sound of the curtain moving back made her turn her head. The female stitchpunk spotted 2 coming into the infirmary. When he saw her looking at him, he smiled. "7!" he exclaimed, walking over to her, his expression telling her he was relieved to see her conscious. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

7 smiled at the kindly old stitchpunk. "Hello, 2," she said, attempting to sit up.

2 stopped her. "Stop!" she froze. He ran over to her and pushed her down. "You're not totally recovered yet."

He was right. She still felt a little worn out now that he mentioned it. She lay back down. "How did I get in here?" she asked him once she was laying flat on the table once more.

It seemed like the older stitchpunk didn't want to tell her. He crossed the room and started organizing his things. She watched him, wondering why he hadn't answered her question. "2? she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, still refusing to meet her gaze. He picked up a needle that was tied to some thread and began to scrutinize it. "I'm going to need to replace this one. It's getting rusty.."

He was avoiding her question and she wanted to know why. "Then why aren't you answering me?" she asked. "Who brought me in here? Was it you?"

2 set the needle down and sighed. "No," he replied, carefully. "It was 1."

She stared at him in shock. "1?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

The stitchpunk nodded.

She laughed. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. "1's a coward. He would never leave the safety of the church for _anything_, especially not to help me. He doesn't even _like_ me."

2 smiled to himself. She'd sounded like a sulking little kid when she'd said that. He turned to face her. "You shouldn't be so judgmental, 7," 2 replied, coming toward her. "1 might come off as heartless but he _does _care."

Her face told him she didn't believe that. "Then why does he insist on locking us all away in this place and not even bothering to do anything about the problems outside?" she demanded. "Does he really think hiding will solve all of our problems?"

2 didn't answer. Instead he reached over and touched the seam on her arm that 1 had worked so hard on. It seemed to be holding nicely which meant he didn't need to redo it. _He put a lot of care into that. _

7 watched him, wondering why he was focusing on that seam so intently. She reached up and touched it herself. When she did this 2 smiled and turned away as if that action had given him an answer.

"If I ask you something do you promise not to get upset?" he questioned.

Why was he inquiring such a thing and why had he been so focused on that one seam? "What is it?" she asked him.

"Why do you feel you need to insist that 1 does not care so much?" he questioned her.

"You know why," she told him. "He's a stubborn, egotistical, control freak and he's always making 8 bully everyone so they don't get out of line." she fixed him with an intent stare. "He's done it to you too."

2 frowned. "I know," he said quietly.

"Then why are you always defending him?" she asked him. "Why do you feel as if he deserves it? Didn't you see what he made 8 do to 6 the other day?"

"I saw," he conceded. "But I also saw what you did. You stood up to him and actually convinced 1 that 6 had done nothing wrong. I saw that he'd actually listened to you and how he ordered 8 to stop and leave."

"But didn't you see what happened afterward?" she asked. "He gave me this look that said he thought he was better than everyone else." she tried to imitate it but didn't do a very good job. "He was _sneering_ at me." she clenched her fists. "He's such a jerk, that's how I _know _he would never do anything to help me. He hates me."

2 noticed her anger at 1 was giving her strength. Good. That meant she was feeling better. "You seem upset that he does," he observed. "and you also seem to want to insist on that all the time."

She met his gaze. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He smiled at her and started rewinding some thread that had come loose from a spool. "Nothing," he responded. "It just seems to me you like to state that fact a little too much, as if you're trying to convince yourself of it." he finished with the string and looked at her. "Almost as if you think repeating it will make it true."

Why was 2 being so nosy all of a sudden and what exactly was he getting at? It almost felt as if...

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked him.

His smile said more than his words. "Nothing."

She sat bolt upright. "Well you're wrong," she informed him. "It's not like that!"

"Not like what?" he asked innocently.

"Not like whatever you're thinking," she replied, feeling her face grow hot. She looked away from him and folded her arms. "We both know how 1 is. He doesn't really care about anybody. He just wants us all here so he can have people to boss around. He doesn't like you and he most certainly doesn't like me."

"If he didn't care he would have left you to die," he answered. When he saw the look on her face he went on. "I know you already don't believe he was the one who brought you in here but he was. Nobody else knew you even came back yesterday and none of us even bothered to check the doors, not even 5 because he was helping me," he added. "1 did because he was worried about you and happened to be at the right place at the right time. He told me he saw you lying on the steps and he also said he went out and carried you in here. By that time I had finished my own task and came down and that's when I noticed the candle was lit in here and when I came in." he pointed at the seam on her arm. "I saw him repairing you."

That little piece of news sent a shockwave through her. She stared at 2, unable to say anything as his words sank it. Unconsciously her hand reached up and touched the seam. It now seemed to burn under her touch, as if it would burst into flame and consume her.

2 noticed her flinch, as if the mere thought of 1 doing something nice or even touching her was causing her pain. Maybe she was so intent on not wanting to believe it that any proof of the opposite made her nervous. As if realizing that 1 actually did care would force her to change her way of thinking about him.

Or...

Or maybe it had to do with something different entirely.

"So he did this?" she finally said, her attention not on 2 but on the seam.

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "I saw him working on it."

An odd look crossed her face fleetingly then vanished. She tore her gaze from the seam and looked back at 2. She was frowning. "No.." now she stood. "I don't believe that."

2 chose not to debate with her further about it. He turned to his tools, taking down a pair of scissors and testing them. He heard her start toward the door. "One more thing," he added. Her footsteps stopped. "1 told me to tell you once you got up that he wanted to speak with you, alone."

He heard her sigh. "When _doesn't _he wish to speak with me?" she asked before parting the red curtain and stepping outside.

He listened to her footsteps fade away then smiled once more. "I wonder why I feel as if something different might happen this time?" he said to himself before re-hanging the scissor. He chuckled. "I just hope they don't kill each other..."

"Who are you talking to?"

2 turned to see 5 standing in the doorway. He smiled at him nervously and waved him off. "Nobody," he said. "Just thinking out loud."

5 stared at him a moment then looked at the table. "Where is 7?" he asked.

"Probably on her way to speak with 1," he replied. "He told me to tell her that once she was awake."

5 cast a worried look back the way he came. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" he asked.

2 gave 5 an odd smile. "I'm sure," he said. "I don't think it's going to end the way it usually does. Something tells me that.."

"What do you mean?" the younger stitchpunk questioned curiously.

"Oh nothing," he said, turning away and picking up a spool of thread. "I just have a hunch."

Something about 5's expression told the older stitchpunk that he wasn't happy about it but 2 chose not to get into it with him. Whatever else was bothering 5 would have to wait.

"They're just going to argue with each other," he told him as if he was trying to convince himself of that. "We both know that's what always happens."

"5," 2 said, setting down the spool and walking over to the one eyed stitchpunk. "Even if I _hadn't_ told her now she would have had to go see him anyway."

"I know but-"

"The sooner they both get this out of their systems the better," he went on. "They both have a few things to talk about and I feel it's better if they do it right away instead of waiting."

For some reason 5 felt something else was going on and he got an inkling that 2 knew about it. 5 didn't like it. It gave him a horrible feeling in his chest. "What aren't you telling me?" he questioned. "What happened?"

2 just smiled and patted his arm and he headed out of the infirmary. "Nothing you need to be worried about, son," he said and then he was gone, leaving 5 standing in the middle of the room feeling as if he'd just been lied to.

* * *

7 wasn't looking forward to talking to 1. She already knew how the meeting would go. He would yell at her for going outside when he told her not to, she'd yell at him for making such a rule to begin with, they would get into a shouting match with both saying things they would never be able to take back and then.. then she'd storm out of the room vowing to leave and never come back the next time she went out.

Maybe she should do that. Just leave the church and stay out there, maybe that would fix his wagon.

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't abandon the others like that. She pushed the thought from her mind for now. Maybe if things didn't change she'd consider it again.

Right now she had other things to focus on.

The elevator 5 and 2 had installed stood before her with 8 resting his back against it like he was waiting for something or someone. She wondered how long he'd been standing there. He met her eyes and she knew he knew why she was there. For the briefest moment his expression changed and he looked like he felt sorry for her.

_Don't. It won't do you any good._

"Hello, 8," she said when she drew near.

"1 asked me to wait for you," he said, opening the door to the elevator. "He wanted me to make sure you came up."

_Of course he would and if I didn't you'd chase me down and force me to. _She looked away. "I wouldn't run away, 8," she assured him. "I'm not afraid of 1."

_If I do leave maybe I can convince them to come with me, _she thought to herself as she climbed into the elevator and rested against the guardrail. 8 closed the door and started spinning the crank. _I'm sure I'm not the only one who is tired of this..._

7 folded her arms and frowned, everything saying she wasn't happy about having to see 1 right after waking up. Why was he so intend on talking to her so quickly anyway? What did he want to say to her?

She remembered the last time they'd spoken. Just before she'd gone out to make sure no beasts found their way to their home. He hadn't spoken or acted as if he understood why she was doing such things. He was trying to keep them safe he'd said to which she'd responded with so was she.

_**"It's one thing to hide all the time and hope the problem goes away," she'd said**_**. **_**"But it's another to make sure that the thing never comes in the first place and ruins everything. Yes you're trying to keep us protected and out of danger and so am I! Why can't you understand that?"**_

_**"What I understand," he shot back hotly. "Is that you're constant going out is going to eventually bring one of those beasts here! Have you ever taken into consideration that something might follow you without you knowing?"**_

_Of course I have, _she thought now. _I'm not stupid, why do you always have to act like you're the only person with a thinking mind around here? _

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, almost knocking her off her feet and cutting off her thoughts. 7 grabbed the edge to steady herself. 8 didn't seem to notice. He pushed the door open and waited for her to step out before he followed. Both stitchpunks walked toward 1's throne room, neither saying much.

8 probably wasn't talking because he didn't know what to say. 7 knew why. With 8 he had two options. Side with 1 and follow his orders or side with 7 and back her up. More often than not he did what 1 said without argument. She couldn't really blame him, though sometimes he made her angry as well. Why did he side with 1 so much anyway? What was that control freak telling him?

"You can leave, 8," 1's voice spoke up the instant the two stepped into the room. "I wish to speak with 7 alone."

The bigger stitchpunk nodded his head and silently made his way back to the elevator, leaving 7 standing in the middle of the room by herself. She raised her eyes and met 1's. He in kind returned the gaze, never breaking it.

After a moment he stood up and started toward her. 7 didn't move. She stood her ground and never broke eye contact, not even when he stood right in front of her and became the only thing she saw. She hated when he did that. It always felt that in doing so he was trying to make a point about something or trying to overwhelm her with his presence.

He smirked. "Hmm, still willing to play the test of wills," he said a note of amusement in his voice. "But there's really no need for that now."

"What do you want, 1?" she asked, unwilling to break the gaze.

He seemed to grow tired of their game and turned away and in doing so, letting her win. "You already know what I want to talk about," he told her, taking a few steps from her so there would be some space between them. "Why do you have to ask me?"

_I don't know, _she thought. _Maybe I was hoping you would say something else. _"2 said you wanted to talk to me," she replied. "He said you ordered him to tell me that when I woke up." she gave him a look of utter impatience. "If you wish to talk to me about it do it. Don't just stand there and drag this out. I'm sure we both have better things we could be doing right now."

1 looked back at her, his expression blank. For a moment neither spoke, they just stared at each other. It almost felt as if he was trying to gather his thoughts which seemed a little odd. 1 always knew what he was going to say so why was he acting like he didn't now?

Finally the older stitchpunk sighed and began. "By now you should already know what I wish to talk about," he started. "It's about your behavior."

"I'm only trying to do what I can to keep us safe," she informed him.

"So am I!" he shot back. "But your way and my way clash way too much and it's only making things harder."

"Well maybe you should try changing your ways," she suggested.

"Maybe you should try obeying my orders for once."

Here they went again. Arguing about the same things. 7 felt the words spilled out as if she was reading them off a script. Nothing had changed. This was practically a normal event now. _I guess 2 was wrong after all. _"1, we've discussed this already," she told him. "I have no intention of changing. You can't lock me up in here and force me to stay when I don't want to!"

"Nobody is locking you up here!" he snapped. "If I wanted to lock you up I would have done so a long time ago!"

"But you can't," she responded, folding her arms. "You wouldn't have the guts."

He glared at her, his optics narrowing. Did she need to point that out to him? It was an obvious challenge, she wanted to see if he would try something like that. _I could.. _he considered for a moment. _I could have 8 lock her in her room but, knowing her, she'd find a way out and it wouldn't do any good. _"Don't change the subject, 7," he snapped. "That has nothing to do with this. The issue here is that you went out, _against durect orders not to_, and almost got yourself killed this time!" he pointed at her when he said this his finger purposely sighting down the seam he's stitched into her arm. "Which never would have happened if you hadn't gone out!"

Unconsciously she raised her hand and touched the seam. It once again felt like it was burning under her touch and she quickly withdrew it. That's when she decided to try something. "If you think it's bad to go outside how come you came out to bring me in?"

1 stiffened, the expression on his face losing its anger and once again turning blank but she saw his optic ridges widen slightly in shock.. She stared at him, waiting for an answer. For a moment she wondered if he was going to deny it.

Instead his shoulders slumped as if he'd been defeated. "Who told you that?" he asked her.

"Who else?" she asked him. "2 told me."

"2.." he shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't play that game with me, 1," she shot back. "It has plenty to do with this!"

He was being stubborn. "I don't see how."

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "You could have asked anybody to come and get me yet you came out yourself and did it!"

1 seemed to be having a hard time coming up with an answer as if the change of subject was making him uncomfortable.

_Why doesn't he just tell me? _she wondered. _What's the use of pretending he doesn't know what I'm talking about? What is he afraid of? _

"What difference does it make?" he finally asked.

He was right. What difference did it make? Maybe she was hoping for something, thinking what he'd done would have a purpose behind it. Like maybe it could be the start of a change in their relationship.

Obviously she'd been hoping for too much. But why hope for anything? She'd get nothing from 1.

"Why should you even care who brought you inside?" he went on. "You should just be happy that somebody did! If I hadn't you'd be dead!"

7 was insistent. "But why _did _you?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" he shouted. "What do you want me to say? You already know how I feel about all of this and I couldn't just leave you out there!"

"Why not?" she pressed. "I'm sure it would have made things easier for you with me out of the picture. After all, you can't stand me anyway. I'd think you would have jumped at the chance-"

He stalked toward her, his expression changing back to anger. "How could you-" he cut himself off and forced himself to remain calm. He had no intention of proving her point. "You might not believe this, 7, but much as you wish that was so, you got it wrong. I don't like your attitude or the way you defy me but I'm not going to leave you out to die." he pointed into her face. "I don't even know why you would assume such a thing in the first place. Have I ever given any indication that I wanted you out of the picture?"

No... no he hadn't. She had to admit that. He'd never acted like he wanted her dead. He didn't like her disobeying him or standing up to him but he hadn't said he wish she'd just die or go away and never come back. If anything he seemed almost happy when she did return.

She looked away, unable to think of a response.

_He's right. If he wanted me to die he could have left me outside and not bothered to come out and help me or..._ she touched the seam again. _or repair my arm. Maybe.._

"7." he voice made her look back at him. She noticed his expression had changed again. It looked vunerable for some reason. "Have you ever considered that the reason I don't want you going outside isn't because I'm trying to control you but because I don't want you to get hurt?"

_A/N_

_and... I'll end it there for the time being. hehehehe.._

_Okay so I am continuing. I don't know how long it will be but I doubt it will be as long as some of my other fics. I'll do my best though to make it interesting. This could actually end many different ways. _


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

7 didn't reply. She honestly hadn't even considered that he might have a different reason. To her his excuse was that he was trying to control her. What other reason could there be? 1 was a control freak and demanding as well as sneaky and short tempered. There _couldn't _be any other purpose for the way he was. Of course he always used the I'm keeping you safe excuse to justify his actions which is what he did when they argued about it.

1 watched her, waiting for an answer.

_"Have you ever considered that the reason I don't want you going outside isn't because I'm trying to control you but because I don't want you to get hurt?"_

What exactly did that mean anyway and why should he care if she got hurt? He obviously didn't care when 5 got hurt and lost his left eye. He'd actually told them not to even bother going back for him. What made her so different that he'd say something like that? Well she would think about that later. Right now she had to answer his question.

She took a deep breath then responded with a brutally honest answer. "No," she told him. "I never did. You never gave any indication that you cared, none at all. As I recall you once said you hoped I would get hurt because you thought it would teach me a lesson."

"I wasn't being serious about that," he replied, looking at her but not meeting her eyes. He seemed to be staring off into another time and place."I was angry."

_So now you're making up excuses for past behavior? I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing you. You can't take that back._

7 could have said it out loud but she chose not to. Instead she held her peace and waited for him to continue. She'd give him the benefit of a doubt but if nothing changed she would give up.

1 seemed to be having a hard time coming up with the right words. Part of him wanted to slap her across the face and tear that pale fabric with his sharp fingers and scream at her and just teach her a lesson for her foolishness but another part held him back. The part that didn't want to see her harmed, the part that had convinced him to bring her in and repair her. The part that showed he actually did care and his words weren't a lie she could pick apart.

"Must you always bring up things that I've said in the past?" he finally asked. "Words hold very little weight in the end."

"Words hold _plenty_ of weight," she responded instantly. "Unlike wounds inflicted physically, the damage words can do take much longer to heal, if they ever do. You never seemed to realize that what you've been saying does not help you in the least but only makes things worse for everyone including yourself."

She was right. What was the saying about the tongue being full of poison? He couldn't remember where he'd read that but it was true in every aspect. If he should tear her fabric she could always have 2 or 5 fix the tear. But if he should beat her down verbally recovery would take longer, if it happened at all. He just now seemed to be realizing this.

1 sighed. Maybe talking to her about what happened wasn't a good idea after all. It wasn't making things better, though he'd been hoping she'd be willing to listen this time.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

He met her gaze. 'I'm sorry." he repeated himself. "This was a mistake."

_You got that right. Maybe you thought It would feel different knowing what you did but it's not working. I don't feel anything. _

But even though she thought that something made her ask. "Did you really do this?" and she touched the seam on her arm.

He stared at her face a moment then his eyes wandered to the seam. He'd noticed it earlier. It looked fine, as if a professional had done it. Had 2 taken it out after he'd gone and redone it?

That thought brought an unpleasant sensation in his chest, as if 2 had violated something sacred. _How dare he..._

Suddenly a part of him wanting to make sure.

1 moved closer to her as if he wanted to get a better look at the seam in question. 7 watched him approach, her body tensing as if she expected him to hit her. She was surprised when he instead reached out and touched the seam. His full attention locked on it as if it was something he had never seen before. She felt his hand gently running over it.

For a moment neither spoke. 1 continued to run his fingers over the seam. It hadn't been tampered with. 2 had left it alone though the older stitchpunk couldn't think of any reason why he would. The inventor could have made it much better than how it currently was but 1 guessed 2 had either left it alone because he was trying to do something nice for his friend or it really hadn't been as terrible as the eldest stitchpunk thought and therefore 2 didn't need to change anything. 1 wasn't sure which one it was but he figured it was the latter.

After all why would 2 leave it there just to be nice to him if the seam was bad and likely would limit 7's movements? Even though the other stitchpunk was really kind he wasn't stupid.

_I guess it means I didn't mess it up..._

7 in the meantime was watching him as he did this, wondering why he seemed so intent on the stitch and also asking herself why she was even letting him touch her in the first place. Maybe it was because he wasn't trying to be hurtful for once and his touch wasn't exactly malicious, it was rather gentle even though he had claws, though she still felt uncomfortable with his closeness.

_What's he doing anyway and why didn't he just answer me instead of coming over here and looking at it like he's never seen anything like this before? _

"1?' she said.

He stiffened as if her voice had startled him. 1 looked up at her, his expression vulnerable. When he saw her looking at him he he moved away and quickly regained his former state.

"Well did you do this?" she asked him again.

"What does it matter as long as your arm is repaired?" he shot back impatiently. "You should be grateful that it was, especially after what you did and what happened."

_It __**does**__ matter! _a voice in her head was screaming. _It matters a lot! Why don't you just tell me instead of hiding the fact?_

"1," she said, ignoring the voice. "If you did why won't you admit it? Just now you said there was another reason why you tell me not to go out. Would it really hurt you to just be honest with me instead of speaking in a circle like you do?"

1 frowned and narrowed his optics into tiny slits like he always did when he was reaching the end of his patience. She frowned as well, wondering why he was making that face. Had she pushed him too hard on this? Was it a touchy subject? If so, why?

"Well are you going to tell me?" she burst out. "or are you just going to stand there and glare at me like you think I'm prying into your business! You don't think it's my business too, seeing as this is _my_ arm that got repaired?" she touched the seam and winced as if it hurt her. "Or are you going to make 2 out to be a liar?"

He looked away. "No."

"No?" her optics widened. 'No what?"

He turned fully away from her. "Just.." he began. "Just get out of my sight!"

7 opened her mouth to argue but he yelled louder. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The female stitchpunk chose not to push the matter any further and turned away, heading back to the elevator. "Okay," she said, as she walked away. "But I will find out the truth eventually."

_

* * *

_

"7!"

5's voice broke into the female stitchpunk's thoughts a short time later after she'd gotten out of the elevator and headed to her own room. When she heard him call her she turned to face him and waited for him to catch up with her. "5?"

When he reached her he hunched over and took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at her and saying. "2 told me 1 wanted to talk to you," he began.

She nodded. "He did."

"Well have you seen him yet?"

"I just finished talking to him," she replied. "Why?"

He looked away. "Well... I..," he paused then said. "I was worried. I thought he might-"

"No,' she told him before he could even finish the thought. "Nothing happened."

He stared at her. "Nothing happened?" he asked. "1 didn't even yell at you?"

"Not really," she said honestly. _Not enough to count anyway.._

"No?" 5's one optic widened in surprise. "Then what did he want to do?"

"He wanted to talk," she answered. "About the usual thing."

"But if that's true why didn't he yell at you?"

"I don't know," she responded. "He wasn't acting like himself." she looked away. "He just.. Never mind." she continued down the hall. "Do you want talk to me about something?"

"Well," he began following her. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. I mean when 2 asked me to help repair you I saw you had some pretty nasty tears and stuff. He told me you were awake and I well, I just wanted to make sure no permanent damage had been done."

"No," she said, giving him a weak smile. "No serious damage except maybe my pride."

5 was relieved to hear that. He smiled back at her then went back to his former topic. "You mean 1 really didn't yell at you about going out?"

"Not really," she responded, wishing he wouldn't talk about it anymore. "He was upset as always but he didn't threaten me."

"You're right, though, that's not like him," he said. "Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

7 looked away, saying nothing. What could she tell him? How could she explain to 5 about 1's behavior when she didn't understand it herself?

_"Have you ever considered that the reason I don't want you going outside isn't because I'm trying to control you but because I don't want you to get hurt?"_

If he really did feel that way why hadn't he said anything like that before? What had caused his sudden change? She couln't even begin to figure that out. Maybe she should have pressed the issue more?

5 was watching her, waiting for an answer. "7?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. For a moment she'd completely forgotten 5 was following her. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you thought something was wrong with 1," he replied. "Seeing as you said he wasn't exactly acting like himself."

"I honestly don't know what to think, 5," she said truthfully.

A brief silence stretched between them as they continued to walk down the hall. Finally 5 spoke again. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

He shook his head. "Well about you to be honest," he said. "and 1."

"You're worried about both of us? What for?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just have this bad feeling, that's all."

She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, 5," she said. "If you think 1's going to do anything or vise versa, you shouldn't. We don't get along but I can assure you we're not going to kill each other."

He looked away from her. "That's not exactly what I meant," he muttered too low for her to hear.

* * *

1 didn't feel like talking to anyone after his conversation with 7. not even 8 whom he ordered to leave him alone so he could do some serious thinking. The other stitchpunk complied without asking questions which 1 was grateful for.

The eldest stitchpunk sat on his throne made out of a broken communion glass and stared off into space, his thoughts on his discussion with 7. In all honesty he had never intended for the conversation to go where it had. He'd just been planning on lecturing her about going outside again but then she'd gone off on why he'd brought her in and why he'd repaired her and crashed his train of thought.

_Why did she have to do that? _he wondered as he stared intently at the bell on his staff. _Why couldn't she have just allowed me to say what I wanted to say without bringing in the whole incident? What? Does she think just because I did that, things are going to change? That I'm suddenly going to side with her and change my rules? _he shook his head. "That won't happen. This is just how things are and if she can't accept them she can just leave.."

_Leave? _the voice in his head questioned. _Why would you want her to leave? _

_I don't.. I.. I don't know.. _

_If she leaves bad things could happen to her. She could get into a fight with a beast or something else could happen and if that happened you wouldn't be able to sew her up again.._

_I know that. _he sighed. "I don't know what I want."

_Are you sure about that? _

Honestly he wasn't but he was not about to admit it to anyone. He thought back to the night before when he'd found her outside lying there as if she'd finally lost her soul to something. He remembered how he felt seeing her there like that and a horrible feeling filled his chest.

No, he did not want that to happen to her. He _couldn't _let that happen. He would do his best to protect her from that, even if she didn't not want or understand what he was doing.

_I'm not trying to control you, 7, I'm just trying to make sure you don't die on me. I don't want to lose you or anyone and I've lost enough sleep over worrying about you. I know you won't understand and you'll even think I'm doing this because I hate you but that isn't it and someday you'll understand it... if you would just.. for once... try listening to my side of the story. _

He stood and slammed his staff against the floor. Like magic 8 came out of nowhere and looked at him curiously. "8," 1 said, looking him in the face. "I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

5 left 7 alone when they reached her room. She told him she was tired and needed to rest so he left her alone after telling her once more that he was happy she was feeling better. Once she was alone she climbed up to the beam where she's laid a torn and dirty piece of cloth down for a bed then lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling. As she tried to fall into a state of recharge her mind once more wandered back to their conversation.

_Why wasn't he just honest with me? _she wondered. _Why didn't he just tell me what he was feeling instead of hiding it? Is he so prideful that the very idea of sharing his feelings make him hesitate?_

Then she asked herself why she was even dwelling on it or thinking about 1 at all. Maybe, she told herself, his behavior was so unusual that she couldn't help thinking about it.

She touched the seam again. It still felt like it was burning her. She quickly pulled her hand away and sighed.

_Maybe I'm over thinking things, _she told herself. _Maybe I'm trying to come up with answers that aren't even existent. So what if he brought me in here and so what if he repaired my arm? That doesn't mean he's going to suddenly change the way he is and start treating me with respect! It doesn't mean he's going to let me do as I please! All he did was help me out one time. It doesn't change a thing!_

Or did it?

Much as she tried to deny it, some part of her kept insisting this meant more than a simple act of kindness. After all; how often did 1 do nice things for people? Usually he'd play the villain and she was the hero, protecting the others from his wrath. But now...now _she _felt like the villain.

_That's dumb. Why should I feel that way just because he fixed my arm? _

_Maybe because you still refuse to admit he can actually be nice to people? _a voice in her head questioned. _Maybe because that simple act of kindness ruins your view of him? You can't exactly think of him as heartless if he did something for you._

_One act of kindness doesn't make up for all the terrible things he's done!_

_I'm not making up excuses. Just try considering it for awhile. It might surprise you._

But she couldn't consider it. It was too impossible. She sighed and shuttered her eyes, curling up into a little ball to get more comfortable. _It makes no difference. He might have done one kind thing but... that doesn't mean he won't do something to make that one kind thing moot. _

With that thought she fell into a light state of recharge.

* * *

5 felt he needed to talk to somebody but since 2 was busy with something he couldn't speak to him. He almost decided to tell his problem to the twins but since they couldn't talk back decided it was a bad idea. The only other options were 1 and 8 and 6, not a very good selection.

_I can't talk to ,1 he's the person I want to talk about! _he thought. _and I can't discuss things with 8 because he always agrees with 1._

That only left 6. Hopefully the seer hadn't decided to go upstairs and draw in his usual corner. Even if 6 wasn't exactly there most of the time he did tend to listen to people's problems... or at least 5 convinced himself he did.

But as luck would have it 6 had decided to work on his art in another place. 5 found him sitting under a broken pew working on something. "6?" 5 said.

6 looked up as if startled. When he saw 5 he quickly covered the picture he was drawing with a blank sheet. "5?" he said, cocking his head. "I.. yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked him.

6 looked startled, as if people talking to him was uncommon, which it was. The only times anyone spoke to him was when 1 was punishing him for something or when 2 wanted to see his drawings.

"M-Me?" he asked confused. "W-what do you want to talk to me about?"

5 hesitated. What exactly could he tell 6 anyway? That he had an uneasy feeling lately that something was about to happen between 1 and 7? That he was uncharacteristically being protective of her? Why was he so upset that 1 was talking to 7 in a more civil fashion anyway?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" it was obvious from 6's expression that he wanted to get back to what he was doing. "Yes?"

"Do you think.." he paused. What exactly did he want to ask him anyway? "Do you think 1's been acting strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... 7 told me what when she went up to see him he didn't do what he usually did to her," he replied, pacing. "She said he just talked to her and then said she could leave..." he looked at 6. "Do you find that kind of odd?"

6 didn't respond. He thought about 5's question for a moment. It did seem out of character seeing as 1 usually was yelling at somebody but then again it didn't. 6 glanced briefly at his pictures then looked back at 5. "I... I don't know,..."

5 went on. "I don't even know why I am feeling the way I do about this," he replied. "It's not like he's trying to hurt her or anything.. it's just that I well.. I feel as if there's something going on and I don't like it.."

6 nodded slightly. "Do you like 7?"

What kind of question was that?

"Why are you asking me that?" he inquired.

"I don't know," the black and white striped stitchpunk replied, dipping his hand into an ink bottle. "Forget I said anything."

"Okay fine," 5 blurted out suddenly. 'I do like her. I like her a lot."

"..."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

6 shook his head. "Nothing.. nothing is wrong..." he turned away from 5 and started drawing.

5 sighed. So much for talking to 6 about this. It was obvious he wasn't going to focus on the issue for very long. "Thanks for listening anyway," the one eyed stitchpunk said before turning away.

6 paused for a moment and watched 5 go. he frowned to himself then turned back to his drawings and pulled out the one he'd hidden. _I'm sorry 5... but you might want to... not entertain those thoughts too much.. _

_A/N_

_I'll end it here... 6 is kind of hard to characterize. He REALLY required more screen time.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_If only things could have been different..._ 1 thought as he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. _If only I could have changed things... _he glanced out the broken stain glassed windows at the emptiness. Not a single living being remained out there except beasts.

He remembered back to the day when they'd all came together. How the eight of them had gathered and gone to the church. Her remembered when they'd lost 5 and he'd said it would be foolish to go back for him. The ones who had gone were now 5's closest companions. 2 and 7...

_7... that's the day you made up your mind about me. When you decided I was a heartless creature that cared nothing for the well being of others... but what about now? I'm only trying to protect everyone.._

He saw 5 walking by. 1 stopped and let him pass, his optics locking on the path covering the space where 5's left optic should have been.

His first mistake.

If he hadn't been so hard headed back then would 7 still think of him as a cruel being? What if he had offered to send 8 back with 2 to retrieve the younger doll? Would she have any respect for him? Would she have thanked him?

He did not know and dwelling on it would change nothing. The past was past. It was over, nobody could do anything about it now.

1 sighed and continued on his course.

_... Why am I suddenly thinking about all of this now? _he wondered. _I never given it much consideration but now... Now that I did this one thing I'm second guessing myself._

_It's strange what one simple act of kindness can do to you, _the voice in his head commented. _Maybe this was meant to happen? Maybe you've been waiting for a chance to let this happen for awhile?_

_Don't think so foolishly. Why would I want that? It only makes my decision more difficult._

_Well you don't have to do it, you know. Why are you suddenly choosing to do this anyway? _

_Because I have to. I can't.. I can't let this continue. _

_But doing so might take away any chances you have with her..._

_That's a risk I am willing to take..._

But was he? Was he really? 1 honestly didn't know what he wanted.

His feeling were confused and the questions 7 had been asking hadn't helped. He flashed back a moment to when he'd repaired her arm and then later when she'd asked him about it. It was just a minor thing, something he'd only done because nobody else had been around to do it. It almost felt as if she was trying to make more out of it than she should. As if she wanted to believe it meant something more.

Or was that how he felt and he was totally wrong about her? What if she wasn't the one doing the wishful thinking, but himself? What if he was hoping it would mean things would change between them?

What exactly did he want? What did _she_ want?

_You're being foolish again. What are you expecting anyway? Neither of you care enough about the other to entertain such thoughts. _

That was true but he couldn't help thinking about them anyway.

So what now?

1 glanced back at the elevator. 8 had gotten out and was heading in the opposite direction. The eldest stitchpunk watched him, a guilty feeling beginning to fill his chest as the bigger stitchpunk headed toward 7's room. Maybe this was a mistake after all. It wasn't like 7 was hurting anyone with her actions.

_What am I saying? She is hurting __**everyone**__. Her foolish behavior leaving us vulnerable. I can't let it continue. I'm doing this... I'm doing this for the good of everyone._

Or at least that's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

7 was pulled rudely from her bed and onto the floor. She gasped in surprise and opened her optics to find 8 looming over her, a threatening frown on his face. For a moment she lay where she was dropped, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"8," she said, staring up at him. "What is-"

The rest of her words were cut out when he grabbed her up by the arm and flung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"8, let me go," she ordered, struggling to free herself.

The bigger stitchpunk did not comply and carried her out of her room and down the hall. She fought against him, not wanting to go wherever he was taking her. Something told her wherever it was it wasn't good.

_What's going on? Why is he doing this? What does he want?_

"8, put me down or I'll-" the rest of her threat was cut off when she spotted a certain somebody standing a short distance away, watching.

1. He stood like a statue at the base of one of the sanctuary's pews, his expression blank as his optics took in the entire scene. He did not speak or make a movie to stop what was happening. It was almost as if he did not want to be involved.

7, even though she could not prove it, instantly deducted that he was somehow responsible for 8's actions.

_How.. how could he! Especially after-_

8 carried her to the elevator and dropped her inside. Before she could get up to jump out he closed the door and started pulling the crank. 7 was instantly on her feet and attempting to leap out of the lift but 8, grabbing the back of her neck, prevented her from doing so. She glared over her shoulder at him, her eyes flashing.

"I want to get out, 8," she growled.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he responded, pulling her back and making her sit on the floor with a thump.

"Why not?" she asked, scrambling to her feet. She would not take this sitting down. "Did 1 put you up to this?"

He did not reply, he merely grabbed her arm to prevent her from trying anything.

"He did, didn't he?" she asked, jerking away in an attempt to break his hold. It did little good.. "and you're just going right along with it."

8 still refused to answer or even look at her. He waited until they were too high for her to jump out before releasing her. She pulled away from him and then stood, leaning her back against the railing, her arms folded across her chest, glaring daggers at the other stitchpunk warrior.

_I should have known this would happen, _she thought. _That one nice thing he did really didn't mean anything after all. _

For some strange reason the fact really bothered her. She felt disappointed, as if she'd wanted it to mean something more than it did. Like he really did care for once.

_What did you expect? Him to suddenly start treating you right just because of a minor incident. Forget it, girl. This is 1 we're talking about! You have a better chance of that happening with someone else. _

She sighed.

But what was this now? Where was 8 taking her? What did 1 want him to do to her anyway?

She almost asked him but changed her mind. He probably wouldn't answer her anyway. So instead she just sat back and waited for him to take her up, knowing she would find out the answer soon enough.

* * *

1 watched 8 carry 7 across the room and into the elevator. For a brief moment 7 looked his way. Their eyes met and he knew that she knew this was his doing. He looked away from her, feeling ashamed and not knowing why.

This was for her own good, she would come to realize that eventually. It would just take time. She needed to learn and this was the only way he knew how to teach her.

_And until she does she's going to hate you. _the voice in his head pointed out. _In fact; she might never understand which means she'll never forgive you._

_Right now I don't care about if she will forgive me or not, _he argued back. _This is for her own good. One day she'll thank me. _

_How do you know that?_

1 pushed the thought out of his mind and turned away only to find 2 standing behind him. The other elder looked as if he's just witnessed something he would did not approve of.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, jerking back startled. "2! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he replied, his tone cold as a stone in the winter.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" the older stitchpunk demanded, wondering how much his comrade has seen.

2 chose to ignore his words. He glanced past him toward the elevator which had started to rise then looked at 1's face. The shorter doll looked sad, as if he's just lost something precious. For some reason this made 1 start to feel bad as well.

He also looked toward the elevator but his gaze lingered longer.

An eternity passed.

"Why must you do those things?" 2's voice broke into his thoughts after a moment.

"What things?" 1 demanded, looking back at his comrade. "I don't know what you're talking about."

2 shook his head and turned to walk away but 1 grabbed his arm, preventing him from going anywhere. 2 looked back into his intense gaze.

"I want to know what you meant by that," he said, gripping his arm tightly. "Now tell me, you little fool."

2 looked his right in the face, his mouth set in a firm line. "I don't think it matters anymore," he stated in that cold voice. "You lost whatever chance you had."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was this your idea?" 2 pressed, his optics burning into 1's like lazers. "Did 8 take 7 away because you wanted him to?"

1 looked away, unable to answer his question. _Why must he make things more difficult by asking me such questions? Why does he even care? It isn't any of his business._

"Questions like that are pointless," he told 2, tightening his grip on 2's arm. "She was a weak link and I couldn't have her putting us in anymore danger."

2 continued to stare unflinchingly at him, unconvinced by his excuse. "So you're going to have 8 kill her?"

"I never said I wanted 8 to kill her, 2," 1 snapped, his grip on his other leader's arm so tight his metal fingers whined in protest.

It was as if 2 didn't even feel it. "Then what is he going to do with her?" he demanded.

1 gave no reply. He merely let go of his comrade's arm and turned and walked away, leaving the other stitchpunk staring sadly after him.

* * *

A short time later the elevator came to a stop, the recoil thrusting 7 out of her thoughts. She lifted her head and discovered 8 hadn't taken her all the way to the top after all but to a section just below 1's throne room. She had never been on this floor before.

8 shoved the door open then turned to 7 and reached out and grabbed her up before she could do anything. The female stitchpunk struggled against him, trying to break free. Did he really have to do that? It wasn't like she had anywhere to escape to now that they were so high up.

"8, let go of me," she ordered, slamming her fists into his back though it did little good.

The bigger stitchpunk didn't comply. He carried her off the elevator and down the long, dark hallway. 7 still tried to free herself to no avail. When they reached a place with an open door 8 drug her inside then flung her roughly across the room. Her body slammed into the wall and she sunk to the floor, feeling dazed. Before she could recover 8 left the room and closed the door behind himself. She heard something heavy slide into place on the other side.

"8!" she called, getting to her feet and charging toward the door. She crashed into it but the portal didn't open. Something was holding it shut. "8!" she called again, slamming her fists against the door. "Let me out of here! You've got no right to do this to me!"

But she received no response. She heard footsteps heading from from her. Withing seconds they faded into silence. 8 was gone. There was no one to answer her cries or care if she uttered them.

7 cursed loudly and stepped away from the door. This couldn't be happening. She looked around herself, searching the small space for any other means of escape. There was none, except for a very tiny crack in the wall that let in a little daylight. She moved over to the crack and put her hand in it. The only thing that fit were her fingers. She wouldn't be getting out that way, not any time soon.

She cursed again and pulled her hand out, turning her attention back toward the door. She walked over to it and studied studied the portal, her optics taking in every detail. It was made of a solid piece of wood. She slammed her shoulder against it, hoping to force it open that way.

Nothing. Whatever was holding it shut on the other side stayed in place and didn't even budge. It was like trying to push over a wall using a feather.

7 sighed and rested her back against the door, sliding down it until she was sitting.

_So he finally did it, _she thought. _He finally did what he threatened to do. He had 8 lock me in a room to keep me from going out and doing what I'm supposed to do. He's taken away my freedom my very purpose. _She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _That just makes what he said earlier a lie. I knew it. What he did means nothing in the long run. It was just a one time thing. _

She would never forgive him.

* * *

5, unaware of the recently transpired events, headed back to 7's room with the intent of spending more time with her. He knew it was probably a bad idea to wake her up so soon after her ordeal, seeing as she needed her rest, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to talk to her and wanted to tell her... tell her exactly how he felt.

Unfortunately he encountered 1 on the way there.

"H-hello, 1," he stammered as the older stitchpunk drew near. 1 always made him nervous for some reason, as if the leader had some kind of un-nerving arua about him. 5 had never seen him smile unless he was sneering at someone and sneers really didn't count as smiles now that he thought about it. Plus he could never look the oldest stitchpunk directly in the eye because he knew 1 would think he was trying to challenge him if he did

Upon hearing his name 1 turned his head and pinned 5 with a fierce gaze, his slanted optics squinting lower. He frowned and demanded. "What do you want?"

"N-nothing," 5 stuttered, wanting to look away from 1 but unable to. 1's eyes seemed to be looking right into him, reading his very thoughts and knowing all his hidden secrets "I was just saying hi and well.."

"Hmph." the rude noise cut off his rambling.

"I'm sorry!" 5 blurted out.

_Sorry for what?_ he asked himself. All he'd done was say hello to 1. Why did the eldest stitchpunk always make him feel as if he'd done something wrong all the time?

_I'm sorry. It's my fault. I never should have said anything. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry I'm so slow and got hurt. It won't happen again. I won't question your authority. I'll do what I'm told. Please forgive me. Please forgive 2. _

1 didn't respond, he merely stared at him as if expecting 5 to say more than just sorry. What else did he expect 5 to say? Did he want him to bow down and grovel or something? Why did 1 have to be so pompous all the time? Who did he think he was, anyway?

_The leader... _Oh yes. That little fact. 1 wasn't even elected the leader he's just proclaimed himself as such because he was the oldest and had been around the longest. Nobody, except 7, questioned it. They just allowed him to take that status and all the power and problems that came with it. In a way it was a disappointment and a huge relief.

The two continued to stare at each other for another moment, neither speaking. 5 noticed 1 seemed to be gripping his staff rather tightly, like he did when he was irritated or something was really bothering him. The other stitchpunk began to wonder if something might be wrong but wasn't brave enough to ask what it was.

_He wouldn't tell me if I asked anyway._

Finally 1 spoke. "If you have nothing to say to me get out of my way."

"Oh!" 5 moved sideways. "I-I'm sorry."

1 stared at him a moment longer then made a humphing noise and turned away, walking past 5 with a sweep of his cape. 5 watched him go, wishing he'd said more but wondering what he could have said, then continued on his own course.

5 reached 7's bedroom a short time later. He raised his hand to knock on the slab of wood used for a door then noticed it was slightly ajar.

"Huh?"

This was odd. 7 never left her door open when she was in her room. She liked to sleep with it closed so she would have her privacy. Had she woken up and left?

"7?" he said, not daring to touch the door. "7, are you awake?"

When he received no reply he reached out and pushed the door open the rest of the way. It whined slightly as it slid open. The stitchpunk stepped inside, trying to see in the gloom.

"7, are you in here?"

Still she did not respond. He looked around some more until he spotted the beam of wood she used for a bed. It was empty.

"She's not here."

But why? It had barely been an hour since she'd said she was going to lie down. He knew for a fact she usually slept longer than that. 7, being a warrior, usually required more rest than a simple hour after she'd returned from hunting, to recover all her strength. Even though she'd gotten some from laying in the infirmary she still needed it. It did he good. If she was only getting small amounts...

He looked back at the bed, his mind trying to figure out what had happened.

"7... did you leave? Did you go out again so soon after what happened?" the stitchpunk left her room and headed toward the door of the church. _Maybe her conversation with 1 unsettled her. _he thought. _She might have gone out to clear her head... _

7 usually kept her weapon near the exit so she could easily grab it when she went out. Most of the time nobody realized she was gone until they noticed the spear missing from its place by the door. When he reached the door he was surprised and confused to see the spear resting against the wall, untouched.

So she hadn't left after all. But if she hadn't left where was she? Had she gone for a walk?

"She's not gone," a voice spoke up from behind, startling the one eyed stitchpunk.

5 spun around to face the speaker. 2 stood behind him, looking upset. "2?" he asked, looking surprised. "What do you mean?"

"7 hasn't left the sanctuary," he repeated himself,his voice blunt as a bread knife

5 blinked. "She hasn't?" he asked. "But then where is she?"

"You would have to ask 1 that question," he responded.

"1?" 5 stared at him in disbelief. "What would 1 know about where 7 is?"

"Because," 2 replied. "I think he had 8 take her somewhere."

"What?" 5 couldn't belief what he was hearing. 1 had done something to 7? But what and why? What was going on?

Then it hit him. 1 had been threatening 7 with locking her away for a long time. He didn't approve of what she was doing and it was obvious he didn't want her doing it anymore. But would he really go as far as to actually go through with it? Even after what he'd done for her not two days agao?

_Of course he would, _the logical part of his brain stated._ 1's stubborn and likes having things his own way. If he wanted to do something horrible to her he would just to prove that he could. _

"But I thought he-"

"As did I," 2 cut him off. The elder's expression darkened. "But it seems we were both wrong."

"So what are we going to do?" the one eyed stitchpunk wanted to know.

"There's really nothing we can do."

"But we can't just let him get away with doing that to her!" 5 shouted, his own anger and indignation flaring up. How dare 1 do something to 7! How dare he think he could get away with it!

If 1 had been standing there at that moment 5 would have become a murderer.

2 noticed the fury on 5's face. He's never seen 5 look so angry before. It made him uneasy. "What would you have me do, 5?" 2 wanted to know. "1 doesn't listen to anybody and even if I tried reasoning with him he'd only insist what he was doing is for the best."

"Then don't reason with him!" 5 snapped. "Force him to tell you! You have a weapon. Tell him if he doesn't let her go you will use it on him."

"That would not work," 2 informed him. "and I would never dare using my lance against one of our own. I know 1 is a coward sometimes but he's stubborn and he would know I wasn't serious."

"Then I'll make him tell us."

5 moved as if to head toward the elevator but 2 grabbed his arm and stopped him. "It would not be wise if you did such a thing," he told him. "He will only have 8 hurt you if you do."

5 didn't reply. He knew 2 was right. Nothing would change 1's mind. If anyone was going to make 1 leave 7 be it would be 1 himself.

"Can we at least try to find out where he put her?"he asked, his anger fading into nothing as he realized the hopelessness of the situation.

"Yes, we can do that," 2 agreed, releasing his arm. "But that's about all we can do."

_A/N_

_I am in need to some help. Anyone got suggestions? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_What was he thinking? _the question once more crossed 7's mind as she sat down in the locked room. _Why would he do this to me all of a sudden? What does he expect from me? Does he think I'm going to understand what he's doing or even thank him? If he does he's wrong._

7 glared at the barred door as if any moment 1 would open it and step into the room. That was highly unlikely but she couldn't take any chances. He could do that just to gloat or justify his actions. But there was justifing this. Nothing would. This was unforgiveable.

If he had decided to enter the room at that moment...

_Go ahead, _she mentally challenged the eldest stitchpunk. _ Come to me. Make up excuses. I know you want to. Why don't you just get this over with? What do you want to tell me? What do you intend to tell me?_

She pounded her fist on the door, even though she knew nobody would hear her. The sound echoed back at her, mockingly. "What are you waiting for?" she shouted. "Come and face me, you coward!"

_What are you doing? He's not coming. Forget about it. _

_No, I won't forget about it, _she shot back._ I __**want**__ to hear what he has to say. I want to find out what excuses he intends to use. Becuase he always has excuses. He never takes the blame for anything and I know he'll try to shift the blame on me._

_And just when you thought things were starting to change between you and him. _

"I knew it wouldn't last." she sighed and slid down onto the floor, resting her back against the door. "What did I want from him anyway? It was foolish of me to expect him to suddenly become civil toward me. He'll never change..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the room. She quickly scrambled to her feet and started pounding on the door. "Hey!" she shouted. "1, is that you? Let me out of here!"

But whoever it was that was walking outside didn't even any attention to her. The footsteps went right past the door as if she hadn't spoken a single word and faded as they moved away. 7 stopped pounding on the door and stepped away from it, a horrible feeling washing over her.

She wasn't going to get out of here.

Absently she placed her hand on the seam 1 had fixed but when she realized what she was doing, she dropped her hand and clenched her fists. That one good deed meant nothing now. 1 had taken away the only chance he had by doing this to her.

0000

1 had heard 7 screaming and pounding on the locked door but chose to ignore it even though a large part of him wanted to open that door and let her out. But he pushed down the feeling and ignored her. She would quiete down eventually, either by giving up or losing her voice from screaming.

He'd gone down to the floor where 8 had taken her, partly to make sure 8 had taken her to where he'd ordered him to and also partly to make sure she hadn't broken out. _It's for her own good, _he kept telling himself. _One day she will thank me._

"1!" he heard her shout from inside that room. "Let me out! You can't keep me here!"

He nearly went back to the room at her tone but forced himself to move on. It wouldn't be wise to try explaning himself to her. She would never understand.

_So then why did you come up here to begin with? What did you want to do anyhow? _

He was honest. _I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to make sure 8 did what I asked of him. There can be no other reason. _

But he somehow felt as if that was a lie, that he was making up excuses. There was another reason for this but he would never admit it to anyone, especially 7. He actually had gone up to see her. he had wanted to go into the room and explain himself to her but he knew she would not believe him and his pride kept him from entering.

Why should he tell her anything? It wasn't like she'd bother to listen anyway. She'd probably cut him off and tell him what she thought was true without bothering to give him a chance to explain. Or she might get violent and punch him out or something. 1 didn't know about the others but he wasn't a fan of pain.

_Of course she would. That's how she is. That fool girl thinks she knows everything about me._

Of course some of her assumptions about her were right but the rest were wrong. There was no way she could ever know everything about him and how he thought and felt. If she ever bothered to care she'd realize there was more to him than she thought. A lot more...

He sighed and climbed the stairs up to his throne room. Once there he walked to the throne, made from a broken communion glass, and sat down in it.

His gaze wandered absently around the room until they fell onto the shadowy corner where 6 usually lurked and worked on those fool drawings of his. He knew for a fact the seer wasn't in his usual place at the moment because he'd seen him take the elevator down to the first floor. So the room was empty except for all those fool drawings.

Before he even knew what he was doing 1 got to his feet and walked over to the corner. The eldest stitchpunk usually never gave the corner much thought or payed any attention to its occupant unless he was having him punished for something. He definately didn't consider 6's art all that important anyway, he chalked it up to madness or boredom. Even if 6 insisted they images meant something 1 doubted the trueth of that but at least his work kept him from trying other things, like causing a whole lot of trouble. Unlike certain stitchpunks..

1 stepped into the shadows and stared at all the images 6 had put down on paper. Most were of the same thing. The circle and the three symbols but some were different. Some showed past events and others showed current situations. 1 would never admit it to anyone but 6's drawing made him uncomfortalble. They always seemed to be telling him the black and white stitchunk knew something he didn't and he couldn't have that.

He'd always thought of 6's actions down to madness but a part of him seemed to know otherwise. 6 was trying to tell them something. Something important.

_Bah, that's nonsense. He's mad, that is all. Nothing he's drawn means anything. It's all just wishful thinking. _He started to head out of the space when his optics fell on another image.

He paused for a moment, his face filling with terror. It was a crudely drawn thing, almost as if 6 had been doodling it with his eyes closed. It had arms and a triangular shape. In the center was a glowing red eye. 1 didn't know where 6 got the ink for the red and didn't want to think about it. he stared at the image, transfixed. Something about the thing seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. The longer he stared the more it seemed to be drawing him in.

His soul lurched inside him, breaking the spell. He stumbled and fell backward, tripping over a bottle of ink. Yelping in surprise, he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room but not before ripping that picture off the wall and tearing it to pieces. Once he could no longer see the image, he calmed down and the pulsing in his head stopped. He pulled himself back onto his throne and slumped in it, suddenly feeling drained.

What was that thing and why did it make him feel so strange? He would have to question 6 about it later. Hopefully the fool would make some sense for once.

000

8 would not allow 2 and 5 to use the elevator. When they requested a lift he merely shook his head and informed them he was under orders not to allow anyone access to it. Neither stitchpunk was happy about this, as the two were the ones who had built the lift in the first place. It did not seem right or fair that they would not be allowed to use their own invention.

"Nevermind," 2 said to 5 when he tried to argue. "We'll use the stairs."

5 did not seem all that happy. Using the stairs took a much longer amount of time which was why they had built the elevator. With the elevator it took one tenth of the time to reach the top floor than it took using the stairs. 5 dreaded climbing up those things again. But, seeing as they had no other choice, he nodded and followed 2 to the staircase without a word. 8 watched them go. He knew what they intended to do but didn't bother trying to stop them. By the time they got upstairs things, might change.

The big stitchpunk honeslty hoped it would. He felt bad for what he did to 7. Even though he knew it was for her own good he still didn't feel it was right but of course he didn't tell this to 1. If he did 1 might think he was getting as bad as the others and it wasn't like 1 was hurting 7 anyway. He could have ordered 8 to beat 7 up or worse but instead he's merely ordered him to put her in a room for now. That wasn't so bad. The eldest stitchpunk wasn't planning on keeping her there forever, just for a bit.

Until she saw things his way for once.

When 2 and 5 reached the foot of the stairs 5 said in a voice that held a hint of a whine. "This isn't fair."

"I know," 2 replied quietly. "But we don't have much of a choice."

"No, not about the elevator," 5 corrected. "I'm talking about what happened to 7. Why does 1 always have to single her out for everything?"

"Maybe it's because she's the one who usually questions everything he does," 2 suggested, looking at the stitchpunk he thought of as a son. "She was never happy that 1 became the leader. We all know this. 1 doesn't like having his leadership questioned. He also doesn't like being asked questions." 2 remembered an aincident that had happened between himself and the older stitchpunk a few months back.

He'd merely mentined that maybe there was more to 6's odd behavior than madness. Of course 1 had brushed it off as foolishness. When 2 had mentioned the strange drawings and the fact that 6 knew about the beasts before anyone else had 1 had lost his temper, telling him it was mere coincidence.

2 had tried to push the issue but that only served to anger 1 further. He'd actually struck out at the other elder, catching his right arm at the elbow with his staff and tearing the fabric. 2 had cried out and 1 had shoved him over, telling him the next time he asked him about it he'd do more than just rip his arm.

The incident didn't really change anything between them, though it served as a reminder to 2 that 1 was violent and didn't like having his actions questioned. Though he could have felt bitter and angry about the incident 2 merely felt sad that his brother was acting so cold. Maybe that was why he had been wishing this incident between him and 7 would change things...

"I know," 5 told him. "But that doesn't make it right."

2 absently touched the spot on his right arm where 1 had torn it. "I know," he consented.

For a moment nether moved or spoke, each stitchpunk lost in his own thoughts. Finally 2 said. "Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we get there."

5 nodded. "You're right."

He and 2 began to climb the stairs.

000

7 once more studied the layout of the room she was being held in. It was rather small, as if it hadn't ever been used by humans at all but had been added after she and the others moved in. Had 1 had the room created just in case something like this happened? Was this the purpose of the space from the beginning? to lock the rest of them up when they got out of line? Or had it merely been set up for her incase 1 decided to do soemthing drastic to make her compliant? She did not know or care.

7 ran her hands over the walls, trying to locate a weakness in any of them. All four walls seemed solid with no soft spots. She cursed under her breath and turned her attention back to the small hole in the back wall that looked out over the church courtyard. She gently placed her hand in the hole and gripped the wood, pulling lightly on it. The wood didn't even give.

She sighed and gave up. If she wanted to get out that way she would have to put a lot of work into making that hole bigger and that wasn't likely to happen without tools.

_Of course he'd make sure the room didn't have any ways of getting out easily, _she thought. _Especially if he's planning on locking me away in here for a long time. 1 might be a coward but he's not stupid._

No, that was obvious. Being over protective and controlling and a coward did not make one stupid. If he was stupid he wouldn't be in the position he was. Idiots didn't make very good leaders, but neither did people who knew a lot.

_Well what does it matter how smart he is? _she asked herself. _It doesn't get me out of here. _

_So when does he plan on letting me out anyway? _the question jumped into her mind. _Surely he can't be planning on keeping me in here forever. _

Or maybe he was. Maybe he never intended to let her out of there.

_Don't be ridiculous, 7, _she chided herself, pushing the thought away before she started to feel panicky. _Of course he is. Once he thinks you've actually learned your lesson he'll let you out. He just wants to have his way and he wants you to give it to him for once. _

7 had no intention of letting him win. No matter how long he kept her in there there was no way on earth she was going to break. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"So let's just see who cracks first then," she said out loud to nobody. "Will I ask for you first or will you eventually come to me?"

The female stitchpunk headed back to the door. She tried it once more, though she knew nothing could have changed in only a few minutes. Still solid. Just as she has suspected. _But it will, _she decided. _Before long that coward will open it and when he does..._

_What will you do?_

_I will tell him exactly how I feel._

_0000_

A loud banging noise woke 1 from a dozing state. He had't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard the noise. The stitchpunk jumped, startled, and looked around himself searching for the source of the sound.

The cause at been a large book propped up against the wall falling over. He stared at the tome, wondering who and what had caused it to fall. Nobody else was in the room that he could see. Or at least they shouldn't have been since he'd ordered 8 to keep the others from using the elevator. So what had caused the book to fall over? Gravity?

1 got off his throne and walked over to the book. It lay on it's back, the faded cover exposed. He couln't read the title, as it had been rubbed off.

Sighing the stitchpunk reached down and attempted to lift the book. He grunted in excertation but didn't accomplish what he wanted. The book could not be lifted. Sighing in annoyance he let the book go and walked away from it, deciding it was fine where it was.

"1!"

The voice startled the eldest stitchpunk and he jumped. Grasping his staff tightly, he looked toward the old staircase that the dolls used to climb before 5 and 2 had built the elevator, half expecting the speaker to come out of there. He saw nobody there. "Hello?" he called.

"1, I'll get you for this!" the voice screamed.

That's when he realized it was coming from below, from the room where 8 had locked the female. Her voice was so loud he could hear her from all the way up in the throne room.

"1, come down here and face me, you coward!" she screamed.

He ignored the voice. The female would quiet down eventually, one way or another. He headed back to his throne and sat down in it.

The voice seemed to be louder from there and he realized the room must be directly under where his throne was set up. He bashed his staff against the floor, as if doing so would quiet her down. "Silence down there!" he yelled.

His orders only seemed to spurr her on. "1, get down here anbd face me, you coward!" the female stitchpunk screamed once more. "You can't keep me locked in this room forever! I'll get out one way or another!"

He did not doubt that but for now he knew she was stuck. Unless she'd somehow managed to smuggle tools to break down doors when 8 had taken her, she was going to stay where she was.

_She'll calm down eventually._

_How do you know that?_

_I just do._

_Maybe you should have just let her alone. She wasn't hurting anyone and I do believe she was actually starting to think differently about you. This only set that kind of thinking back. _

_There's nothing I can do about that._

_You could have let it go. Why are you doing this to her anyway all of a sudden?_

He didn't have an answer. The one he always gave seemed so fake now. Maybe because the excuse he had wasn't the actual reason...

He sighed. Maybe he should go down there and speak with her.

_No, it's too soon. I need to give it more time. I have to wait for her to calm down, wait for her spirit to break._

_Like that would ever happen..._

000000000000

"2, why do you think 1 suddenly decided to have her confined?" 5 asked.

2 looked up at the other stitchpunk. They'd been climbing the stairs for an hour and until then 5 hadn't spoken much. The older stitchpunk had no answer right away. He had to think of just the right words to say that wouldn't come out wrong to 5.

"I think I know," 5 stated before the older stitchpunk could form his reply.

2 looked at him curiously.

"He's trying to break her will," 5 told the other stitchpunk. He clenched his shaking fists at his sides as he looked off into the distance as if he was watching a movie image. "He thinks if he locks her up her spirit will break and she'll be more submissive."

That did sound like something 1 would do and they both knew it, but even though that was true, 2 felt as if 1 might have had another reason for what he did to her. But the older stitchpunk didn't tell 5 his own theory. 5 wouldn't believe him anyway and if he did tell him 5 might think 2 was taking 1's side and probably wouldn't speak to him again.

"If we get to talk to him maybe we can prevent that from happening," 2 said instead.

5 sighed. "What's the use," he muttered. "Nothing we do will change his mind."

"Then why are we trying?" 2 asked him. "Do you want to just forget about it, 5, and let him have his way?"

"No.." 5 looked down at him. 2 was on the store below him. "If we do that 7 might think we abandoned her."

2 looked away. "Let's just keep going," he said. "Maybe we can convince him to at least let us see her if he doesn't agree to let her out of wherever she was taken."

That was betetr than nothing. 5 nodded and reached down. 2 grabbs his wrist and the younger doll pulled him up.

0000

7 kicked out at the door in hopes of breaking it off its hinges. The slab of wood standing between her and freedom stayed stubbornly closed, not giving an inch. She cursed under her breath and rested once more, having worn herself out kicking at the door. That's when she realized it was getting dark in the room. She moved over to the tiny hole in the wall and saw the sun was setting. Pretty soon she would be left in total darkness. Once it got dark she wouldn't be able to see what she was doing or make any kind of attempt to break out, as if doing so in the light was any better.

Sighing, the female stitchpunk slumpt onto the floor, resting her head on her knees. "Great," she muttered. "He's going to make me spend the night in here."

Yes, he would do that to her just to make a point. He didn't care if she went crazy in the dark as long as he got what he wanted. Well she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Even if she had to spend a year in there she wouldn't break.

7 rested her head against the wall and shuttered her optics. If she didn't want to see the darkness when it took over the room, she figured it would be best if she just went to sleep while it was still light out. Yes, that was a good idea.

Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

_A/N_

_Something about this chapter seems like filler. Ugh. I hate filler. I'll try to get something done next time and seriously, a little help would be appriciated. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About halfway up the stairs 5 and 2 decided to rest. They sat down on the stairs beside each other. 5 didn't speak or look at 2. He stared off into space, thoughtfully.

"5?" 2 asked after a moment. "What's on your mind?"

The younger stitchpunk looked at him. "I don't want him to hurt her," he told 2.

"But he hasn't hurt her." he pointed out to him.

"How do you know that?" 5 challenged him.

"I just know," the older stitchpunk replied, looking like he really did know what he was talking about.

5 looked like he wanted to push 2 for more information but the older stitchpunk stood up and said, before he could do anything; "I think we should keep going. We still have a long way to go before we reach the throne room. If we take too long to get there, who knows what could happen to 7?"

5, seeing the wisdom in his words, scrambled to his feet. "Yes," he agreed. "Let's keep going."

Heaven only knew what could be happening to 7 while they wee climbing the stairs. 5 shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

7 lay on the floor of her prison, thrashing and whimpering in her nightmares.

She was climbing a large splintered wall, her fingers digging into the rotting wood. Above her was the sky and freedom, below a deep dark pit. She did not wish to be trapped there. The pit meant imprisonment. Imprisonment led to insanity. She climbed and climbed but never seemed to be getting any closer to the end. Eventually she began to tire but she could not give up. She had to escape!

But she couldn't seem to gain any ground. The black hole below her seemed to widen, taking up more and more of her vision. She looked above herself, refusing to look at it anymore. She climbed some more...

Then...

Then a figure appeared above her. She recognized the person. 1.

"1!" she called to him. "Help me!"

The older stitchpunk stared down at her, his expression unreadable.

"1!" she shouted again.

He remained unmoving like a stone. Finally he spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. "You should have listened to me, female," he said. "Now you're paying for your foolishness."

She lost her grip. The white female grappled for the wood but was unable to regain her hold. She plunged down into the darkness, her optics focused on the receding form of 1...

7 jerked awake with a start. Her vision took in complete darkness. The female stitchpunk panicked, a cry escaping her throat as she got to her feet and threw herself forward. Her body impacted a wall.

Then her mind cleared and she remembered where she was. The female stitchpunk went limp and fell to the floor where she lay, curled in a ball, breathing heavily.

"A dream," she panted. "It was only a dream. I'm not in a pit. I'm fine."

She sat up and squinted in the dark. A very tiny shaft of moonlight shone through the hole in the back wall. She crawled over to it and peeked out. The world beyond was covered in silver light from the full moon hanging low in the night sky.

It looked like she had been out for only a few hours. Sighing, she moved away from the hole and sat down on the floor. She shuttered her optics and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

1 was having trouble sleeping. He lay on the down pillow he used for a bed, tossing and turning. He could not stop thinking about 7. Every time he shuttered his optics all he could see was her face, her mouth twisted down in a determined frown. He knew she wasn't happy with what he did and, as time passed, his excuse on why he'd put her down there became more and more of just that, an excuse, not a good reason at all.

He sighed and sat up, looking out the window at the moonlit church courtyard. It was still hours before sun up but he couldn't rest. Instead he got up off the pillow and crossed the room to the exit door. He stepped into the short hallway between his room and the throne room and headed to the bigger place. Moonlight shone in through the broken clock above his throne. He crossed the room, his shadow black and detailed in the moonlight and headed toward the cat beast drawing on the wall. When he reached it he pulled the drawing away, revealing an exit.

1 sighed and entered the tunnel, walking the length of the hall. Ahead he saw bright silver moonlight. A second later he exited the hallway and stepped out onto the roof.

A cool breeze ruffled his cape and body. He paused a moment, allowing himself to balance on the gabled roof.

He walked along the roof, his slanted optics focusing on the factory building standing black and foreboding in the distance.

If only something could be done about that place!

Maybe one day it would catch fire and burn down to the ground. If only...

For some reason that made him think of 7. Snorting with contempt for the rebellious female he turned his attention away from the building and looked up at the low hanging moon.

"Maybe I did make a mistake after all," he said to himself. He turned back to the tower, focusing on the floor below his throne room where 7 was confined.

Before he knew what he was doing 1 found himself heading back inside and down the stairs to the floor where the cell was. He headed down the hall until he reached the room where he then paused in front of the door and stared at it for the longest time. For a moment he just stood there, staring at the door, trying to decide what exactly he wanted to do.

Unconsciously his hand lifted up and closed into a fist. He realized what he was doing before he actually rapped on the door and pulled his hand back. No. He would not go inside or make her aware of his presence. Not now. It was too early for that.

* * *

A faint sound woke 7 out of a light sleep. She discovered it was still dark in the room which meant it was still night outside. But what had caused the noise? Was somebody outside? She fell silent, listening hard. Maybe she would hear it again.

There it was again! a faint clicking sound, like metal hitting wood.

"Hello?" she called.

The sound stopped, she was alone again.

Or was she? Even though she couldn't see the other person she could still sense their presence. "Hello?" she called again. "Who is there?"

Outside the door 1 stood in still, listening to her calling out to him. She had heard him after all.

_She has good hearing,_ he realized. _That must be why she's such a good fighter. _

"1? Is that you?"

He didn't reply. How could she tell it was him anyway? For all she knew 8 could be standing outside the door.

"1!" a weight hit the door. "Let me out of here!"

1 stepped back, startled. How did she know it was him? He'd done nothing to give himself away.

"1!" she screamed again, pounding on the door. "Say something!"

But he said nothing, deciding instead to turn away from the door and head back the way he came even though that guilty feeling gnawed away at his chest the entire time.

She heard him walking away and paused, listening. He wasn't going to let her out after all. He'd just come there to taunt her. She hit the door one more time with frustration then flopped down onto the floor. Once she regained her energy she'd try again. maybe someone would hear her...

1 returned to his room on the top floor of the tower, sighing to himself. "She'll thank me someday," he kept trying to convince himself. "I know she will. It's for her own good."

But no matter how many times he told himself this, he did not even believe it himself.

* * *

"2," 5 said after a long moment.

"Yes, son?" the older stitchpunk asked, looking up at him.

"Are are you so sure 1 won't hurt 7?" he questioned him, bringing up the previous topic. "I mean. He has no qualms hurting the rest of us so why would she be any different?"

2 sighed and stopped on a higher step, turning to look down at his apprentice. "I'll answer your question with a question," he responded. "When have you ever seen 1 order 8 to punish 7?"

5 paused a moment, wracking his brain for an answer. Truth be told whenever 1 had a problem involving 7 he seemed to want to deal with it himself, and it mostly ended with the two fighting in loud voices. 8 was never called in the deal with her at all. "Never," he finally answered, looking up at him. "Not from what I have seen. But that doesn't mean he hasn't."

2 sat down on the step now. "5, I have been a wittiness to most, if not all, of their confrontations," he began. "1 never has. He never brings 8 into their arguments nor has he ever struck her. He's been tempted to, surely, but he never has. Why is that?"

5 frowned. "I don't know," he answered. "Maybe he knows if he ever tried to she'd break his arm." he smiled faintly.

2 chuckled. "Yes, that is right, she could break his arm if she wanted to but..." he grew serious again. "I really think my brother has another reason for it."

"Like what?" 5 asked. "It can't be because he's in love with her." he shuddered at the very idea. The thought of 1 having romantic feelings for 7 was just to creepy to consider.

2 stood back up now. "I honestly don't know, but I have a guess." he looked up the stairs. "But I won't know until we speak to him."

"Any guess what kind of-"

2 suddenly put up a hand and hissed. "Shhhh... do you hear that?"

Both stitchpunks fell silent for a moment. At first 5 heard nothing but then... he thought he heard a faint sound above them. "What is that?" 5 asked 2 in a low voice.

2 didn't answer for a moment then he finally looked at 5. "I think..." he paused to listen some more. "It sounds like someone's pounding on something."

_A/N_

_I FINALLY got off my lazy bum and finished this chapter. Argh! I thought I'd never get this part done! Hopefully it will take less time to finish the next one. If I don't get writer's block again._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapyer 7

5 looked at 2. Who would be making so much racket and why? It was rather loud and desperate sounding, as if soemone was intent on breaking out of some kind of confinement. He thought a moment then whispered. "7?"

"It could be," he agreed, looking thoughtful. "and if we can hear it, that means she's close by." the older stitchpunk climbed up another step. "Come boy, we have nearly reached the next floor."

5 nodded and followed his friend up the stairs. He could see the landing for the next floor up ahead and quickened his pace, aware that the sounds were getting louder as they moved further up the staircase.

"Hurry up," 2 said, turning and offering a hand to 5 which he gladly took.

The older stitchpunk tugged him onto the landing, surprising 5 with how strong he was for a worn out and supposedly weak older doll.

"Let's go." 2 turned away and moved quickly down the hall.

"Wait up!" 5 called, rushing after him. He didn't want to be left alone on the stairs.

The older stitchpunk paused and looked back, waiting for him to catch up before moving on. Now the sounds were getting even louder which encouraged 2 to walk even faster. He picked up the pace, encouraging the younger doll to do the same thing.

"Hello?" he called out. "Do you need help?"

The two paused. 2 thought he heard a faint voice shouting his name.

"That's 7's voice!" 5 exclaimed, after a moment.

2 nodded. Indeed it was. But what was she doing in there? Then he remembered what 1 had said earlier. "He wouldn't..."

"What?" 5 asked, looking down at him worriedly.

The older stitchpunk shook his head and moved on. "Come on, we'd better find her."

* * *

7 continued pounding her fists on the door. She didn't care who heard her, she didn't even care if 1 sent 8 down to the room to beat her up. At least if he did she'd have a chance to escape and wouldn't feel like she was being ignored on purpose.

"1!" she shouted. "Let me out of here, you coward! You can't keep me locked up like a prisoner!"

"7?" a voice spoke over the noise she was making and she froze. Was that 1? Had he come back to let her out? Unlikely but she could always hope.

"7?" the voice spoke again.

No, that wasn't 1. It wasn't gruff enough to be 1. "2?" she asked herself then shouted. "2!"

"7?" the older stitchpunk's voice reached her ears. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm in here!" she called. "1 locked me in a prison!"

"Where?"

She pounded on the door again to get their attention. "I'm in here!"

* * *

2 and 5 found the door a short time later, not that it was too hard with 7 slamming her fists against the wood and making a racket loud enough to wake the dead. The older sttichpunk leaned against it, trying to talk to 7. "What happened? Why did he put you in here?"

7 seem nearly melted with relief when she heard 2 right outside the door. "He's trying to break my will." she replied, leaning against the door. That was the only conclusion she could come up with that made sense. "He doesn't want me going out again. I think he thinks if I stay a prisoner in here I'll eventually start doing what he wants."

"Oh dear." 2 looked at 5 who frowned. "It looks like your guess was right." he said to the older stitchpunk who nodded and turned his attention back to the door. "7, 5 and I intend to talk to 1 about how he's treating you. Maybe we can help him see he has made an error."

"Good luck with that," she said, her tone indicating she thought their plan was useless. Why woulkd 2's words make any difference? "But I don't thank anything you say or do will change his mind."

"Maybe not," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. What he's doing isn't right and he needs to be made aware of that."

5 sighed. "2, you know 7 is right, 1 won't change his mind about this," he pointed out. "and even if he did tihnk it was wrong his pride would never let him admit it."

2 looked up at him. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," he told him. "we can't just let him keep her confined. She's not made to be kept in one place for so long, you know that. If he breaks her will he'll destroy her purpose."

5 nodded slowly. He knew that very well. But what would talking do? If anything 1 would discard their words and have 8 punish them for even trying.

He shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

"2..." 7's voice came through the door making the older stitchpunk look back at it. "Yes, child?"

"5's right,' she said softly. "1 isn't going to change his mind about this."

He placed a hand on the door as if he was resting it on her shoulder. "7, you trust me, right?"

"Yes, you know I trust you."

He smiled. "Then let me try," he said. "I've known 1 longer than the rest of you, I think I can manage to make him change his mind or at least consider what he's doing. I'm sure he already knows what he's doing is wrong, he just needs a push in the right direction."

"All right 2," her voice held hesitation. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"And you won't make it worse..." 5 added quietly.

2 moved away from the door. "I hope I can," he remarked, not hearing what 5 had said.

"2," 7's voice spoke up after a very brief silence. "Why don't you just let me out of here and save us all the hassle?"

The older stitchpunk looked at the door and sighed. "7, I can't let you out," he responded, sounding very sorry, which was exactly what he was. "The door's locked and only 1 has the key and if, I did let you out, 1 will find out and just have 8 bring you back here."

"He won't if he can't find me." she spoke with determination.

5 got what she meant. "No, 7, you can't do that!" he exclaimed. if she left for good he'd be devastated.

"I'm sorry, 5, but what other choice do I have?"

He had no way of answering that question so he stayed silent, though he did sent 2 a desperate plea, mentally asking him to do something so she wouldn't have to leave. Not before he told her how he felt about her anyway...

2 of course didn't want her leaving either and he intended to do all he could to prevent that from happening, even if it meant facing 1's wrath.

He looked over at the younger stitchpunk and nodded. "7, we'll be back as soon as we can, try to focus your thoughts on something else while we're gone, okay?"

"There isn't much else to think about in here," he heard her mutter bitterly.

The elder sighed. "I know, 7, but try to anyway," he encouraged. "There must be a way to fix this. I'm sure there is."

Neither 5 or 7 bothered to argue with him. If 2 said there was a way there had to be, he'd never lie about these things though soemtimes he was proven wrong. The older stitchpunk spoke again after a moment. "7, we'll be back soon, in the meantime sit tight and try not to think about it." he looked at 5. "Come on, boy, let's go."

* * *

7 heard them walk off and sighed, pushing away from the door. she sure hoped 2 and 5 managed to convince 1 to change his mind.

She lay back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed. 2 had told her not to think about doing anything drastic until this mess was cleared up, but how could she not? 1 had gone too far with this action, not only showing that his little act of kindness had been a farce but also that he really was what she considered him.

A cowardly, controlling, bully who couldn't take anyone's opinions but his own. Why was she so surprised anyway? Had she really expected him to actually changce for the better after what he'd done for her?

_I'm such an idiot. _

She crawled over to the tiny peep hole in the wood and looked outside again. Longing gripped her tightly. She wanted to be out there in the sun, feeling the dry wind against her canvas body. Her freedom was out there, freedom she loved and cherished. If only she could escape this place. She'd run and never stop running, just relishing her regained freedom. She'd never come back if she were able to escape her confinement...

The female stitchpunk sighed and moved away from the hole. It wouldn't help to dwell on it. Her freedom would take awhile to gain back.

Hopefully 2 will be able to make him change his mind.

Even as she thought that she doubted it would happen. 1 was a very stubborn stitchpunk as they all knew. It would take a lot of convincing to get him to let her go. She sighed and curled up, trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

1 nervously paced in front of his throne on the top floor of the watch tower. His mind was a mess of thoughts and feelings and he couldn't seem to organize them properly. He thought about what had happened the night before. 7 had sounded so angry at him for what he'd done to her when he'd wandered by her confinement cell. But she didn't seem to understand he was doing it for her own good. If she stayed locked in that room she wouldn't get hurt and she wouldn't bring the beasts to their hiding place by accident.

_I just don't want anything bad to happen to you..._

Of course she wouldn't believe him and neither would anyone else, except for 8 or so he hoped. 8 wasn't exactly the smartest stitchpunk around. The big stitchpunk probably forgot all about the situation already.

"But how am I going to convince her it was the right thing to do?" he kept asking himself. He knew he had to talk to her about it eventually and he wasn't really looking forward to it. She'd probably attack him when he did and he didn't really want his face used as a punching bad. "I will just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

He paused, glancing up at the broken clock above his throne. Twelve hours seemed like a decend amount of time. Maybe he should go down there now and speak to her...

Just then the stitchpunk heard his name being called and turned his head just as 2 and 5 stepped into the room. He frowned, turning to them. What did they want and how had they gotten up there? Then he remembered the stairs. Of course.

"What are you doing up here?" he demanded, turning to face the two. Then the answer came to him and he wondered why he'd even asked. Of course. They were here about 7, what else would they be up there for?

2 looked at him as 5 kind of hid behind 2. 1 always intimidated 5. "We came to talk to you."

"About what?" he snapped, though he was pretty sure he had an idea.

"About the way you're treating 7."

He frowned and turned away. He'd called that one. "There's nothing to talk about," he told him. "She's been asking for it for a long time. It's for her own good and our safety."

"Do you really believe that?" 2 asked him.

Actually he didn't but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. "This discussion is over," he said, turning away with a flick of his cape. "I don't wish to talk about this with either of you. Just accept it and let me deal with that stubborn female the way I see fit."

"But..." 5 started to see.

"Enough!" 1 cut him off angrily. "I said this was over!"

2 wasn't satisfied with his words. "1, she isn't going to change just because you locked her up. She's going to hate you."

"She will at first then she'll realize that what I'm doing is for her own good," he said stubbornly though he honestly didn't believe his own words.

"I know you don't believe that, old friend," 2 continued. "But you know as well as I do that 7 will never change her ways, no matter how much you punish her."

"I know what I'm doing," he snapped. "and I'd appreciate it if you focused on your own problems and didn't interfere with mine."

"1-"

"I don't want to hear anymore about it!" he cut him off. "Leave me and take that failure with you." he glared at 5 who ducked behind 2 for safety.

2 frowned at him, tempted to say something hurtful but changed his mind. What good would that do? But he couldn't give up either because he'd promised 7 he would do his best to make 1 change his mind.

"1, I'm not going to stand by and let you do these things to her," he said after a moment. "It's wrong and we both know it."

"Oh...?" 1 turned to him. "You're not going to let me do things to her?" he stormed toward him, angry. "and what are you going to do about it, 2? Beat me up, challenge my position?" he grabbed him by the front, growling. "I don't think you'll do anything but what you're told, now get out!" he shoved him back into 5 who caught the elder before he fell to the floor. "and that goes for your little apprentice as well."

2 sighed, allowing 5 to help him stand. It looked like he wouldn't be keeping his promise to 7 after all. "Very well," he said. "but may I ask you one thing?"

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Why did you throw away you one chance at being happy?"

1's optics widened in surprise and he was struck speechless by this question.

2 didn't wait for him to respond. he turned to 5 and touched his arm. "Come along, son. It seems we're done here."

"But what about 7?" 5 protested. "we promised we'd help her..."

The leader gave him a look that silenced him. 5 swallowed then nodded, walking out of the room with 2 and leaving 1 standing there in silence.

5 was silent until they reached the stairs then he looked at 2. "Why didn't you press it?" he asked him. "I thought you were going to."

2 sighed and looked up at him helplessly. "I think his conscious is giving him enough pressure," he responded. "I don't need to.

What did 1's conscious have to do with anything? The stitchpunk doubted 1 even had one but he didn't say that to 2. "Are you sure that will be enough?" he asked him as they slowly descended the staircase.

2 nodded, glancing back once more. "I am sure of it."

_A/N_

_And now I can make time go by! _


End file.
